Tulip
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Nethere yang membuat Nesia kecewa padanya, berusaha meminta maaf dengan sebuket bunga tulip. Berhasilkah ia mendapatkan maaf? Warning inside. Nethere x male!Nesia.


Tulip

Hetalia-Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Tulip © Uchiha Ry-chan

((**Warning**: OOC and OC [Netherlands-Nethere, Indonesia-Nesia, Belgium-Belgie]))

.

.

"Nesia, aku tahu aku yang salah. Maa—"

"PERGI KAU!" suara pintu yang sengaja dibanting dengan keras pun terdengar.

Padahal hari masih pagi, namun sudah terjadi keributan di kediaman seorang personifikasi _Netherlands_. Ia baru saja diusir dari rumahnya sendiri oleh sang pujaan hati, Nesia.

Kenapa?

Alasannya cukup sederhana. Nesia menangkap basah perselingkuhan yang dilakukan olehnya dan seorang pemuda berketurunan Spanyol. Dan hal itu langsung membuat lelaki berkulit sawo matang itu naik pitam. Ia melempari kekasihnya dengan meja, kursi, dan segala jenis perabotan rumah yang ada disana. Untuk sedikit pemberitahuan, kekuatan Nesia akan naik berkali-kali lipat jika ia sedang marah. Dianjurkan untuk menjauhi makhluk yang satu itu jika masih sayang dengan nyawa kalian.

Nethere menghela nafas panjang, "Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?"

Ia mulai menyesali kebodohannya yang dengan mudahnya terjerumus dalam pernyataan konyol rivalnya.

Sekarang, selain menganggap dirinya sendiri bodoh, ia juga dibenci oleh pemuda yang sudah menemani harinya selama bertahun-tahun. Menyedihkan, bukan? Harusnya ia mempelajari sebuah kata. _Setia_.

Nethere mengusap lelah wajahnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Pikirannya sedang kacau. Dan akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di sebuah pasar kota itu. Kota yang terletak di _Holland_, salah satu provinsi negara Belanda.

Pasar itu hanyalah sebuah pasar rakyat yang biasa. Tidak terlalu besar namun segala macam benda dapat ditemukan dalam pasar itu. Penataannya yang sangat teratur dan tidak terlalu jauh dengan gaya sebuah pasar pada masa lampau Eropa, membuatnya memiliki kesan tersendiri. Apalagi dengan adanya pemusik jalanan yang memainkan alat musik mereka dengan riangnya. Sedikit menghibur orang-orang yang penat ketika sedang berbelanja.

Sedang asyiknya ia berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah sibuk melakukan transaksi jual beli. Tak sengaja kedua mata emeraldnya menatap siluet seorang wanita yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Belgie?

"Belgie."

"Ah! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, _broer?_ Tidak biasanya kau ada di pasar." ujar sang adik seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Kau sendiri sedang apa di toko bunga seperti ini?" tanya Nethere seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku 'kan bekerja di toko bunga ini. Mau mampir? Mungkin ada bunga bagus yang bisa kau berikan kepada Nesia." jawab Belgie.

Nethere terdiam sejenak. Ia sedang memproses perkataan adiknya. Bunga? Tidak buruk juga. Mungkin dengan itu, Nesia bisa memaafkannya.

"_Broer_?" Belgie menepuk-nepuk pundak kakaknya untuk menyadarkan pemuda tampan itu dari lamunannya.

"Ah iya. Ide yang bagus."

"Kalau begitu. Silahkan masuk."

Nethere mengikuti Belgie yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke toko bunga kecil itu. Warna-warni bunga yang terdapat di dalam toko itu, langsung menghipnotis Nethere. Kedua matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap bunga-bunga yang seolah-olah meyapanya dengan ramah.

"Kau ingin bunga yang seperti apa, _broer_?" tanya Belgie yang membuat Nethere sedikit kesal. Tentu saja, Belgie baru saja mengganggunya atas pandangannya ke bunga-bunga itu.

"Bunga yang memiliki arti permintaan maaf." jawabnya singkat seraya memperhatikkan sebuket bunga tulip oranye yang menjadi kesukaannya.

"Eh?" Belgie terlihat bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sebuah hal. Ya, kakaknya tengah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Nesia?"

"Begitulah." jawab Nethere singkat. Dari nadanya, ia sama sekali tidak ingin membahas hal itu. Ia membelakangi Belgie sambil terus menatap bunga tulip kesukaannya tadi.

"Kenapa?" Belgie melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia sangat menyukai sisi lain dari kakaknya yang sedang galau seperti ini.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Nethere mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan hubungannya. Sambil terus membelakangi Belgie, kalimat demi kalimat penuh penyesalan terlontar dari dalam mulutnya. Tangannya sibuk mengelus bunga tulip oranye yang sedari tadi ia pandangi. Lembut. Seperti sedang mengelus pipi kekasihnya, Nesia.

"Ia mengusirku." itulah kalimat terakhir Nethere.

"Kau juga salah, _broer_. Sudah tahu rival, tapi kau masih saja percaya dengan perkataannya." Belgie terlihat sibuk mengambil sebuah bunga yang sepertinya cocok untuk sang kakak.

"Aku tahu. Bodoh, bukan?" Nethere tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyuman yang penuh penyesalan.

"Iya sih," Belgie menepuk pelan pundak satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki semenjak dulu. "Ini. Bunga tulip putih."

"Kenapa harus bunga ini?" Nethere menatap bingung pada sebuket bunga tulip putih yang ditunjukkan oleh adiknya.

"Kau tahu? Bunga ini memiliki arti permintaan maaf. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya dan meminta maaf kepada Nesia. Karena dalam masalah ini, Nesia menjadi pihak yang paling tersakiti," jelas Belgie. "Lalu ini. Bunga tulip merah." lanjutnya seraya menunjukkan sebuket bunga tulip merah.

"Kalau yang itu untuk apa?"

"Kau mencintainya 'kan? Bunga ini memiliki merupakan simbol dari deklarasi cinta, _percayalah padaku_, itu yang kutahu. Setelah kau memberikan bunga tulip yang putih, berikanlah bunga ini." jelas Belgie sambil terus tersenyum.

"Begitukah?" Nethere menatap kedua bunga khas negaranya yang berbeda warna itu. Putih dan merah. Merah dan putih.

"Oh ya! Bukankah kedua bunga ini juga pas dengannya? Merah dan putih. Kau ingat? Bendera negaranya." ujar Belgie yang langsung membuat Nethere menyetujui tawarannya.

"Aku mau kedua bunga itu. Tolong dirangkai dan dijadikan dalam satu tempat saja. Agar merah dan putihnya tidak terpisah." untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah hidupnya, Belgie melihat sang kakak tersenyum senang tanpa paksaan. Satu kata yang ada didalam benak Belgie, _amazing_.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya?" Belgie langsung bergegas memenuhi permintaan kakaknya. Ia merangkainya dengan cantik dan sesuai dengan pribadi Nesia. Meskipun lelaki, tapi Belgie tahu betul, calon pendamping kakaknya itu sangat menyukai sesuatu yang bernama bunga.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Belgie untuk menatanya sedemikian rupa. Ia beranjak kembali ke hadapan sang kakak dan memberikan bunga itu.

"Ini dia, _broer_! Spesial untukmu dan kekasihmu!" ujarnya dengan bersemangat.

"_Dank u_," Nethere menerima rangkaian bunga itu dengan sejuta harapan Nesia akan memaafkannya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan toko bunga kecil itu.

"Tunggu dulu, _broer_!"

"Apa?" Nethere menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau belum membayarnya."

.

.

Di sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa kuno, seorang pemuda tampan berkulit sawo matang terlihat sedang sibuk merapihkan barang-barangnya. Ya, Nesia. Sepertinya ia akan pergi dari rumah itu.

'Aku tidak ingin berada disini lagi.' ujar Nesia dalam hati. Setelah Nesia memasukkan pakaian terakhirnya, ia langsung menggeret sebuah tas besar menuju ke depan pintu besar berwarna cokelat tua, yang menjadi pintu utama rumah itu.

Namun baru saja membuka pintunya, dirinya sudah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Nethere yang entah sejak kapan ada disana.

"Minggir." pinta Nesia dengan nada yang dingin.

"Tidak akan." dengan nada tegas tanpa keraguan, Nethere menolak permintaan Nesia.

"Aku sudah tidak mau lagi bersamamu. Aku ingin kembali ke Indonesia untuk mengurusi pertanianku saja daripada disini dan melihat perselingkuhanmu itu." Nesia tidak sama sekali menatap kedua mata Nethere. Ia terlalu kecewa, hingga muak untuk menatap wajah pria itu.

Nethere menunjukkan sebuket bunga tulip merah dan putih yang baru saja ia beli tadi dari belakang punggungnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Nesia yang terkejut dengan benda yang dibawa Nethere.

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku tidak tetipu pernyataan bodoh si maniak tomat itu. Harusnya aku ingat, dia itu rivalku. Harusnya aku ingat, aku mempunyai kamu." jelas Nethere seraya tersenyum teduh. Penyesalan masih terukir jelas diantara manisnya senyuman itu.

Nesia masih bengong melihat bunga itu juga mendengarkan perkataan Nethere barusan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu. Tapi percayalah padaku," Nethere menyodorkan bunga itu dengan harapan Nesia akan mengambilnya. "Aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan ingin selamanya menjaga perasaan ini untukmu."

"... Apa itu semua benar?" tanya Nesia seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nesia?"

Pemuda Indonesia itu segera mengangkat wajahnya dengan ceria. Ia menjitak gemas kepala kekasihnya seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Harusnya dunia mencatat kehebatanku yang sudah berhasil membuatmu berubah seperti ini. Hihihi~!" Nesia masih tertawa dengan gelinya. Sementara Nethere hanya dapat tersenyum maklum dan mengelus kepalanya.

Setelah sukses mengontrol keinginannya untuk tertawa, Nesia mengambil buket bunga itu. Permintaan maaf diterima.

"Terima kasih. Akan kujaga ini baik-baik."

Nethere tersenyum lega. Ia mengelus kepala Nesia dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak memberikanku bunga melati saja?" tanya Nesia tiba-iba.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Agar aku bisa memankannya. Aku ingin awet muda seperti Suzanna."

"Hah?"

"I'm the biggest fan of Suzanna!"

^ Selesai ^

Omake~

Suatu hari, Arthur bermain ke rumah Nesia—Indonesia. Dalam perjalanannya melewati sebuah daerah bernama Sumatera, Arthur tidak sengaja melihat sebuah bunga yang aneh. Ia pun menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya, _Sir Thomas Stamford Raffles_ untuk mengambil dan meneliti bunga itu.

Tiga bulan kemudian, kapal kerajaan Inggris itu mendarat di pelabuhan Batavia. Arthur segera bergegas pergi ke ibukota itu untuk menemui pemuda tampan, sahabat lamanya. Seraya membawa bunga yang dulu ditemukan oleh anak buahnya seorang diri dan tentu saja dengan susah payah.

Arthur: "Nesia~ sebelum aku pergi aku ingin memberikanmu kenang-kenangan." *mengetuk pintu rumah Nesia*

Nesia: *membuka pintu* "Ada ap—astaga! Apa itu? Kenapa kepalamu berubah menjadi bunga sebesar itu?"

Arthur: "Kepalaku tetap disini kok. Ini, ambil bunga ini dan jaga itu baik-baik. Kenang-kenangan dari kerajaan Inggris. Oh ya, nama bunga itu adalah_ Rafflesia Arnoldi_. Anak buahku yang menemukannya."

Nesia: "Inggris?"

Arthur: *menganggukan kepala*

Nesia: "..." *memperhatikkan bunga yang tidak asing itu*

Arthur: "Hebat 'kan bunga dari _British Empire_ ini?"

Nesia: "INI BUNGA DARI NEGARAKU, ALIS TEBAL!"

~ Fin =w=;; ~

A/N: Hahahaha~ akhirnya jadi juga fict gaje ini. Maaf kalau abal dan garing. ;u; karena saya memang tidak membuat fict ini bergenre humor. Hanya memasukkan selingan-selingan humor saja. *keep unyu (?)*

Setelah pundungan semalem, paginya saya langsung mendapatkan ide ini dan langsung mengetiknya. :3 Ah, masalah nama. Maaf, saya bukan orang yang kreatif dalam menciptakan nama. Kenapa saya bilang OC karena begitulah cara saya memanggil mereka. Kalian tau mereka belum mempunyai nama. Apalagi Indonesia yang malah belum muncul. ;w;

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf apabila ini terlalu abal dan gak jelas. Tapi saya berharap ini dapat menghibur kalian semua.

Akhir kata, saya tunggu komentar-komentar kalian di review~ :D


End file.
